Friends Are Just As Important As Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Three young authors are taught this when they go to the Grant Mansion to join in the Fall party. Gift story for newbienovelistRD and guestsurprise. :)


**A story that came to me and I just had to write it. This story is also a gift for both newbienovelistRD and guestsurprise, two of my best friends here on this site. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Preza and Shocks belongs to guestsurprise. Biena belongs to newbienovelistRD. Goldie, Sasha, Megan, Heaven, Angel, and Rachel belong to me.**

* * *

 **Friends Are Just As Important As Family**

Goldie carefully turned her car into the driveway of the Grant Mansion. "It was so nice of Rachel to invite us to the Mansion for her Fall Party," she said to the other two girls with her.

"Yeah, it was," Biena said. "I wonder if the aliens are there too?"

"I hope they are," Preza admitted. "I was hoping to talk to Feedback and Shocks."

Goldie smiled at her. "Why? Got a crush on one of them?" She asked teasingly.

"Goldie," the young girl protested lightly, knowing the older girl was only teasing her.

"I'm hoping Whampire's there," Biena said. "I've got a story idea, but I'm curious about a few things that I hope he can answer for me."

They pulled up to the Mansion and got out, heading up for the door and knocking. Frankenstrike opened the door and smiled at the three young authors. "Welcome girls," he said warmly.

"Hi, Frankenstrike," Goldie said with a smile, allowing him to pull her into a hug. Rachel came out and smiled at the three.

"You girls are just in time," she said. "I've got pumpkin cookies ready to be frosted and some apple cider chilling."

"Need some help?" Biena asked.

"Sure."

The three girls followed their host and had a blast frosting cookies and chuckled in amusement and the children got in on frosting the cookies too. After the cookies were done, Rachel announced dinner would be ready in a couple hours. "Oh, Rachel, is Whampire here?" Biena asked.

The owner of the Grant Mansion nodded. "He's upstairs with my sister and their daughter," she said.

"Are Shocks and Feedback here too?" Preza asked.

Rachel looked thoughtful. "I think so," she said. "But I'm not totally sure. You're welcome to explore and see if they're around."

Goldie opted to go see the To'kustars and Rachel showed her the entrance, to which the young author slid down the slide, curious about the two giant aliens, especially their sister and niece whom her host had told her so much about.

Preza was upstairs exploring with Biena as they both looked for the aliens they wanted to speak with. "I wonder where they are?" Biena said.

Seeing an open door, Preza knocked and gently pushed it open after a moment. "Whoa," she said. "Biena, look."

The other girl was stunned. "It looks like something from an Egyptian pyramid," she said.

The door suddenly closed. "Ah, there you two are," said a voice and they turned to find Snare-Oh behind them and he gave them a mischievous look, something they recognized all too well and began backing up a little. He cocked an eyebrow at them. "Now, why are you two trying to get away?" He asked, amused.

"Maybe because we know you're going to tickle us?" Preza said a bit nervously.

"You sound nervous, young one," Snare-Oh said.

Tendrils gently grabbed Biena, making her gasp and Preza jumped, only to feel tendrils surrounding her a moment later and they looked to see a new figure emerge. Biena's eyes widened. "Kuphulu?" She asked in surprise.

Preza gasped in fear. "But…But what's he doing here?" She asked.

"Don't be frightened," Snare-Oh cooed soothingly to them. "Kuphulu is my younger brother. And he's amended his ways."

The purple-eyed alien nodded and his eyes widened when Biena hugged him. "I think being a good guy suits you better," she said, making him blush a little. Snare-Oh chuckled.

"I think she's earned a reward for being so nice to you, brother," he said.

"Just what I was thinking, brother," Kuphulu said as he placed Biena on the bed and began tickling her. She squeaked and laughed, unable to escape as the mischievous alien quickly found her tickle spots and mercilessly tickled her.

Snare-Oh picked up Preza. "Your turn, young one," he said with a chuckle, placing her on the large bed and gently tying her up, chuckling as she lightly struggled. "Don't worry, Preza," he said, gently stroking her head. "I only want to tickle you. Do you know what my favorite spot to tickle is?"

She shook her head. "No, what?" She asked, glancing over at Biena, who was giggling up a storm as Kuphulu used his loose tendrils to tickle her underarms and feet while he tickled her stomach with his hands.

The green-eyed mummy smiled at the young girl in front of him before moving her shirt up to the bottom of her ribcage, exposing her stomach and belly button, giving her stomach a very gentle tap, answering her question and her eyes widened and she tried to squirm, something that made him chuckle. "Ah, so you have a ticklish stomach, hmm?" He asked. "Just how ticklish is your little stomach?"

Preza shook her head, but Snare-Oh wasn't fooled. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He teased her and began tickling her stomach. A squeak left her mouth before she began laughing instantly, something that made the alien smile. "Well, well. Sounds like this is your ultimate spot, if that cute and adorable laugh is anything to go by," he chuckled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The young girl laughed.

"EEEEEK!" Biena squealed as Kuphulu blew a raspberry into her stomach, making him laugh and do it again to make her squeal once more. Snare-Oh smiled and leaned down close to Preza's stomach and blew a raspberry into it, listening as her laughter got louder before he began playfully munching on the ticklish stomach.

"This yummy little tummy is all mine," he said in a teasing voice. "You can't escape me, Preza. I'm going to gobble up your ticklish little tummy."

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Preza protested through her laughter, squeaking when Snare-Oh blew a great big raspberry right onto her belly button. Chuckling, he continued the raspberries, listening to her cute laughter.

Biena was also squeaking when Kuphulu decided to blow raspberries onto her belly button and she arched her back to try to escape, but he chuckled, one tendril immediately tickling her belly button. "You can't escape," he said teasingly.

The two girls continued laughing as the alien mummies kept up the tickle torture for a bit until Whampire, Sasha, Megan, and Shocks entered the room. "I thought I heard you two torturing our guests," Sasha said, putting her hands on her hips, but the smile on her face proved that she was only playing.

Stopping the tickle torture, Snare-Oh and Kuphulu freed the two girls, who were smiling and stood up, stumbling slightly, but the two alien mummies caught them and helped them stay upright. Rachel came into the room as well with Goldie behind her. The blonde-headed author was holding Angel in her arms as the To'kustars had used the shrink machine to make themselves human-sized so they could join the party. Heaven appeared behind them too.

"Snare-Oh. Kuphulu, don't tell me you were torturing our guests," Rachel said, unable to conceal the smile on her face.

"Just having some fun with them," Kuphulu said.

Shocks grinned. "And I heard Goldie and Biena had to convince Preza that our invitation to them included her too," he said.

Preza looked down. "Well, I didn't want to intrude," she said.

Heaven smiled and went over to the young girl. "Preza, one thing Rachel and her family have taught all of us is that friends are just as important as family," she said. "You're a friend of the family and very important to not only your friends, but to all of us."

The young girl was surprised and went still in shock as Heaven hugged her warmly and Angel reached for her. Goldie gently handed the baby To'kustar to her friend, who took her and smiled, thinking the young one was cute. Little Angel then rested her head against Preza's shoulder and blinked her eyes sleepily until she fell fast asleep. "Aww," everyone cooed at the cute scene.

Preza was surprised. "Wow," she said.

Rachel smiled. "Your heartbeat, Preza," she said knowingly. "Angel loves hearing our heartbeats."

"It's also a sign of trust," Whampire said. "Angel doesn't just go to anyone. She observes them before she goes to them. And you've successfully earned her trust."

The young girl smiled. "She's so sweet," she said.

"Thank you," Heaven said with a smile.

Shocks turned to Rachel. "Hey, sis. Is the feast almost ready?" He asked.

"About another hour and a half," the owner of the Grant Mansion said.

"Oh, good," said Sasha. "That gives us all plenty of time to visit."

"And gives Angel enough time to take a nap," Heaven said.

The next hour was spent in the living room with them all laughing at stories and telling each other about adventures. Angel had woken up about five minutes before and Preza was feeding her as Angel had instantly taken to her and wanted the young author to hold her for a bit. A little while later, Rachel came into the living room, but before she could tell them dinner was nearly ready, Rook stepped in and swept her up into his arms, making her gasp before she began laughing. "You silly Revonnahgander," she said with a big smile, making him smile back at her lovingly. The timer then went off. "Well, dinner's ready."

Rook didn't set her down however. "Allow me, my love," he said, carrying her to the kitchen as everyone else quietly laughed.

"Rook," Rachel protested, but the big smile on her face showed that she didn't mind her fiancée's display of love. Goldie, Biena, and Preza giggled as they followed the others to a large table that was loaded with an amazing feast.

As they all sat down to enjoy the meal, the three young authors were glad they came. After all, friends were just as important as family all year round.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
